It is well known that electronic devices are becoming more sophisticated. For example, it is common for an electronic device to comprise several component parts. Some component parts now comprise a microcontroller independent of a so-called main processor of the device. The microcontrollers are often configured to control and/or communicate with other sub-components carried by the component parts. Set-top boxes in particular, have recently become more sophisticated.
Set-top boxes and integrated receiver descramblers (IRDs) are well known. However, as set-top boxes, and IRDs in general, become more complex and offer users more functionality, new problems arise. Not long ago, many set-top boxes had only six or seven light emitting diodes (LEDs) for indicating the operating status of the set-top box to the user. Recently, set-top boxes have been developed which include eighteen LEDs. The LEDs are typically located on a front panel assembly of the set-top box so that a user of the set-top box may see the lighted or unlighted state of each LED from a distance. In addition to the increased number of LEDs, the number of pushbuttons on the front panel has recently increased. Some recently developed set-top boxes include twelve pushbuttons for use in controlling the set-top boxes. While the increased number of LEDs and pushbuttons is normally beneficial to the user of the set-top box, the increased number of components increases the likelihood that one of the LEDs and pushbuttons will be defective. In the past, complicated and expensive testing approaches were implemented which required costly equipment and unduly laborious setup procedures. Clearly, the overall cost of testing a more complicated and component rich set-top box front panel assembly with a greatly increased number of LEDs and pushbuttons would be undesirable and too time consuming if tested using previous methods. Further, many set-top boxes and IRDs include infrared receivers, crystal oscillators, inter-integrated circuits (I2Cs), and firmware on their front panel assemblies, which also need to be tested after manufacturing of the front panel assemblies but before assembly with the primary portion of the set-top boxes and before distribution of the set-top boxes to end-users.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved system and method of testing set-top box front panel assemblies.